Is He the One?
by Anime-love1414
Summary: Sebastain is on the hunt for a certain Grim Reaper. Can the elements help him, and a certain Phantomhive?


**Hey Everyone! Ok this is my first story ever so reviews and favorites would be helpful. Thank You!**

* * *

><p>"Is He the One"<p>

Everything was peaceful in the little town of Carpio, ND. Then, everything changed when Grelle, the evil spirits, and the ferocious demons attacked.

Sebastian Sohma is a tall, water and fire master. He is also a demon. He has long black hair and blue green eyes. Even though he is a demon, he is actually very helpful. He is one of the nicer demons. He helps heal with his water bending and kinda helps and destroys people and things.

There is one person that hates Sebastian with a big passion. Ciel Michaelis. He is a human earth and metalbender with short blue hair and one eye. It is never explained how he only has one eye, and he never tells. He is only 15, so he is somewhat short when you think about.

One sunny, calm day Sebastian decided to take a swim. He appeared from the ground and found himself at the Des Lacs River. The river was located in a wooded area near the small town of Carpio. It looked peaceful. Looked.

Suddenly he came up to an old house. He wonders to himself, "Who would put a house out here in the middle of nowhere. There is barely anyone out here in the country of North Dakota." So, using his fire bending, he finds his way into the house to investigate.

Well on the other hand, Ciel is in the house. He see's Sebastian and gets an evil grin on his face. He's thinking, "This might be my only chance to catch him. So, I will surprise him and freak him out."

The plan backfires in his face and he is the one that gets hit. While Sebastian is laughing his face off and Ciel is talking up a storm, they both hear a really weird noise come out of the back of the house.

"What was that?" Ciel asked.

"I honestly don't know. Lets go look!" Sebastian said.

"Wait, WHAT! When you hear a very strange noise, you run AWAY! Not go and see what it is!" Ciel says frightened.

"What, are you scared little Ciel?" Sebastian says tauntingly. "Are you scared of something that might be really small? On the other hand, it could be some kind of monster that comes and eats teenagers."

Ciel, smacking Sebastian, says, "Fine! Lets go check it out."

They both walk to the back of the house. When they get back there, they are astounded by what they see. There is a 20 foot spirit going through the back shed looking for...what? Both Ciel and Sebastian are standing in fear, until it turns around and spots them.

Ciel and Sebastian spring into action. Sebastian starts shooting fire, since there isn't enough water nearby to actually harm it. Ciel starts chucking rocks and tries to get him pinned down, but this is one tough spirit. He won't go down without a fight.

"What do we do?" Ciel yells to Sebastian.

"We have to try and get it to the water so I can make it go back to the spirit world!" screams Sebastian.

"Ok. You lead. I will make sure he stays on mark." Ciel starts making walls around the spirit so it can't go anywhere but to the river.

Sebastian is standing ready when suddenly, Grelle Phantomhive, the grim reaper, interferes. "Well it is sooo nice to see you again Sebastian, Darling!"

"What are you doing here Grelle? I thought you were banished to the Shadow Realm!" Sebastian yells. "After that little incident with Madam Red, I thought you were going to be there forever."

"Well it is none of your business HOW I got out, but WHY I got out. You see Sebby, I have allied myself with some demons that despise demons like you, and the spirits that you have sent have come to me too. So unless you can figure a way to stop me, in three days time, I will be invading the entire Earth Kingdom and taking it over. MWAHAHAHA" Grelle laughs menacingly and disappears with the crazed spirit.

Ciel came up to Sebastian and asked, "What was that? I have never seen anything like that before."

"That was one of the most evil spirits from the spirit world. They have started to make their way into your world," explained Sebastian.

"Wait, why did you just say 'your' world? You live here too," asked Ciel confused.

"You never heard the story about me, have you?" Sebastian said, puzzled.

"No. Why? Aren't you a human like everybody else on this world?" asked Ciel.

"Well...No." sighed Sebastian. "I just choose to live here on this world."

"But, then what are you? How can you master the elements? Aren't you like all other people in this world?" Ciel asked Sebastian.

"Well...I'm a demon. I can do pretty much anything I want. I can master the things you humans can, but I can master them faster and easier than you. Even though I am a demon, I have changed my ways. I am not like the other demons you hear about in your little stories," explained Sebastian.

"Wow. I never knew that about you," Ciel says astonished.

"Well...since that is over now, we need to track down Grelle, those demons, and spirits or the world will end as we know it," Sebastian said.

"Ok. Lets go," Ciel agrees.

* * *

><p><strong>Well thats the first part everyone Review please!<strong>


End file.
